Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some electronic modules can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”), such as the SFF MSA, the SFP MSA, XENPAK MSA, X2 MSA and the SFP+ (IPF) MSA specify, among other things, package dimensions for electronic modules. Conformity with an MSA allows an electronic module to be plugged into host equipment designed in compliance with the MSA. Electronic modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the electronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with the operation of electronic modules is the generation of electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). The generation of EMI by an electronic module is a matter of significant concern because such EMI can seriously impair, if not prevent, the proper operation of other systems and devices in the vicinity. Thus, the control of EMI effects is an important consideration in the design and use of electronic modules.